Yeah?
by blueball
Summary: Some things are easy, other things are not. Love is one of these hard things, and sometimes Sasori and Deidara have to struggle to maintain their love for each other. Oneshots. Warnings: Deisaso and Fem!Sasori in very few of them .
1. Good night, baby

**And I'm back, incredibly enough, haahha. **

**I've decided to just write small oneshots for a while, and in this one, Sasori is a girl. **

**We see so many fan fictions where Deidara is a woman, or where he's a 'girly-boy', and now it's time to turn the tables a little.**

**Please enjoy3  
**

* * *

Deidara turned towards his girlfriend as she walked into the room, wearing a short nightgown that only reached her midthigh. The strops were thin and the rest of the gown fit her forms (alright, so only the two upper ones) just perfectly. Despite this, it still looked so comfortable and roomy. The clothing was white and dark blue. The part that was covering the top of the gown, meaning the young woman's breasts and upper back, was blue. The rest, down from there was white. It hung down, so if she twirled around, the white part of the dress would fly up and let him see what kind of underwear she had on.

Of course, he would probably figure that out in a couple of minutes anyways.

Tonight, he had been allowed to bring his girlfriend home for the first time. Deidara's parents had always been a little strict there and although he somewhat understood (he wouldn't have wanted to listen to his own son fuck his girlfriend), he didn't find it fair that it took them three months to accept his beautiful girl into their house during the night.

This stunning sight, his girl, was named Sasori. She was a year younger than him in high school (he was a senior), but took things a lot more seriously than he did, and she was quite bright as well. Not only that, the woman was very down to earth and could be mistaken as boring by a lot of people. They didn't know her very well though, anyone who thought of his girl as boring didn't know her well enough.

For Sasori, it was all about trust.

Although at times she could be a bit too naïve, especially when she met up with that Hidan in his parallel class.

Deidara had tried to tell his girlfriend that the silver haired dude was nothing to bother with, but she didn't want to listen. Sasori had frankly told him that she chose her own friends and that he needed to trust in her a little bit more.

Again with the trust.

It wasn't about that though; he knew very well that his girlfriend wouldn't cheat on him, but Hidan was much bigger than her, and strong, and she was so... so fragile and thin. Sometimes, when she told people her weight, they would envy her a bit. However, he knew that Sasori wanted to gain some pounds and not look like a walking skeleton. Not that she did, no, not at all.

She was so beautiful.

It was just the way she was built; slim and fragile. It fit the woman so well though, even his mother thought that, and she really meant that young girls could need a little bit more fat. Of course Deidara had to tell the older woman that it was the way Sasori was built that made her look so thin and that his girlfriend was on the school's volleyball team as well as being a member of the town's local training center, S.A.T.S.

After this, his mother just had to admit that the redhead was a cute and polite girl, a bit shy maybe, but only after a week of dating, the young girl had really warmed up to his parents.

The blond couldn't exactly say it was just as easy for him as it had been for her though.

Sasori's parents had died when she was still young, so her grandmother, Chiyo, was her guardian. The woman wasn't strict at all, or, she was, but she had raised Sasori well, so his girlfriend was allowed to do a lot more than he did at times. For example, he was allowed to sleep over at her house, in her bed, only three weeks after they got together.

Deidara smirked smugly as he looked his girlfriend up and down before he cocked his head, obviously enjoying the sight. How could he not? The gown really looked good on Sasori. She fit blue.

"Blue and white looks good on you, darling, yeah." he said quietly as he reached out with one hand, waiting for his 'darling' to come over and join him on the bed. The blond could see that she was blushing lightly. It was amazing how adorable she could be from time to time, mostly a lot ofter than that too.

"Thank you." Sasori murmured as he walked over and took his hand. He had to force down a grin as she leaned down towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His smile broke out a second later though, and he moved further in on the bed, pulling her with him.

Deidara really enjoyed being with his woman, he really did. Sasori had her irritating traits, like being impatient or sometimes saying something she should keep to herself, but other times, these traits were kind of cute too, if he was in the right mood or the redhead just made it look so... well, yeah.

Sleeping with her was something he liked too, not just sexually, of course -although he loved being able to do things to her, to love her and kiss her skin and have her moan, he really enjoyed just holding her close to him or just laying on the bed with his fingers tangled up with hers.

"Where do you want to sleep, yeah?" Deidara asked, motioning to the bed they were seated on, her on the edge in front of him, and he leaning against the wall, "by the wall or the edge?"

Sasori smiled a bit at him and seemed to consider it. She really did look well in that nightgown, that was a sight he didn't get over. Not that she didn't look just as good as in her normal clothes, but seeing her in a dress... it was different and suited her more than she'd told him they did.

"Between you and the wall, it's been a cold day." the redhead replied after a few seconds of silence. He shouldn't really have had to asked, because he knew where she liked to sleep, especially on days like these.

There had been rain and windy all day, and it was January. Where was the snow they had been looking forwards to so much?

Moving out of the way, Deidara got out of the bed and told his girl to make herself comfortable, she did. He pulled his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers, and let them lie in a pile on the floor before he turned back to the bed and climbed in under the quilt next to Sasori, immediately wrapping his arms around her body.

"Good night, baby, yeah."


	2. Become my wife, yeah?

**Second oneshot.**

**Deidara is having a hard time trying to find out how to tell Sasori what he wants, especially since the redhead is a cold hearted puppet.  
**

* * *

"Why can't you be a woman, hm?" a tall, blonde male asked in obvious irritation, "things would have been so much easier that way."

Sasori, a redhead a whole head shorter than said blonde man, turned from his work desk and looked over at the other man in the room, one of his thin eyebrows raised in confusion.

He had no idea what was going on his partner's mind right now, in fact, he usually didn't know what went on in Deidara's head, not ever... unless the blonde man wore that creepy grin of his. That mostly meant something was going to blow up soon.

It actually was a bit odd, that he, Sasori, who was so close to the other man -but somewhat still wasn't, didn't know what went on in there. Then again, his partner was quite unpredictable. Whether it was the lack of brains or actually just pure luck that he could surprise anyone at any time, Sasori did not know.

"What are you talking about, Deidara?" the redhead asked, all of his attention for his work turned towards the blond by now.

Of course, it was obvious (at least somewhat) what the blond was talking about, he just said it, but really, the meaning behind it all was impossible to get, even for a a sharp man like himself. Could it be because Deidara maybe had some brains after all, and purposely made it confusing for him?

"I just told you, yeah, things would have been so much easier if you were a girl, or at least human."

"In all honesty, brat, that doesn't answer my question," Sasori stated bluntly, starting to lose interest. Or at least he tried to make the emotion he 'didn't have' die down, but he somehow felt he was failing, just the way he had failed to continue hating his blonde partner. Now he felt quite the opposite for the man, actually, and you could say they were... going out, even if they never were out, or kissed, or had sex.

The reason for this was that he couldn't feel, so there really was no point. He knew Deidara felt the same about that. At least he hoped the blonde did -if he didn't, then they had a problem, and Sasori didn't like to talk about his problems, no matter what they were.

"I know, I know..." Deidara said, sighing.

The redhead waited patiently for his partner to continue talking, but it appeared that it wasn't going to happen.

Geez... if Deidara hadn't been planning on telling him in the end, why did the blond even start babbling about half of it? These kinds of things always were annoying, that was for sure, and Sasori had tried to tell his partner this many times, but just because the blond had insisted that they had to communicate in some way or another, since they were a couple. However, the redhead had realized quickly enough that communication with Deidara was a lost case. Always, especially is it was something the blond wasn't interested in.

The blond did whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to. There just was no stopping him... or making him continue if he wanted to stop. Although the latter didn't exactly happen often; his partner was a 'do-it and get-it-done' kind of person.

With an annoyed grunt, just to let the blond know that he wasn't pleased with the fact that he wasn't let in on this, Sasori turned back to his work and reached for one of the scorpions in a jar next to him.

"Hey, Sasori, yeah..." his blonde partner began again, although trailing off at the end. It was a really bad timing, of course, since he was quite busy with removing unneeded organs from a soon-to-be human puppet.

Sasori couldn't help but to wonder how the blond male could find the perfect times to disturb him. Despite not really wanting to give Deidara his precious attention, he did it anyways and turned around to look at the man(with the body's liver in his right hand), just because he loved the man so much.

Somewhat at least.

"Yes, brat?"

"Do you want to become my wife, yeah?"

The liver met the floor, making a disgusting sound as it was pretty much pressed flat before it somewhat regained its slightly oval form. It was most likely broken now. Fortunately, he hadn't really be – okay so he had been in use of it, but the emotion swirling around inside him made him forget all about it for a second.

Deidara, that blonde brat who was a head taller than him, but younger by many years, wanted him to become a _wife_. And not only a wife... _Deidara's_ wife.

"Did you finally blow your brains out?"

The blond man groaned.

"This is exactly why it would be easier if you were a girl, for god's sake, yeah!" Deidara said, leaning against the door frame, "at least then you would have thrown yourself at me and cried and said yes thousands of times."

Sasori couldn't do anything but stare for a few seconds. Why would he do such a thing? The redhead would never throw himself at the blond, never, not even if he had been an overemotional woman who loved the blonde man out of her whole heart just because he had those well-trained muscles, charming smile and cocky personality.

Did he just call himself 'her'? Better yet, why was he feeling as if the good looking body, great smile and personality was all true?

Oh man... he was getting soft, wasn't he?

"Dream on, Deidara."

In merely a second, his forehead had been kissed, and the blond grinned down at him. So typical Deidara, he always was like that, no matter what.

"I'll make you say yes, darling, yeah."


	3. Come Back to Bed, yeah?

**Weeeeo, I haven't written this much in months. **

**Even if nothing much is happening, I'm just glad that I'm able to write!**

**Enjoy 3  
**

* * *

"Deidara?"

No reply.

"Deidara!"

Still no sound came from the bedroom on the second floor in their house and Sasori let out a groan. Moving towards the staircase, he took a hold of the railing and pulled himself up as he lifted his feet and climbed the steps quickly, but quietly.

"Deidara, you have to get up!" The redhead called again, reaching the top.

He still couldn't hear anything from the room. It was amazing how the blond could sleep through the sound of the alarm clock, his showering, cursing, hairdryer, breakfast making and his unsuccessful search for the shirt he had planned to have on today. It was the only clean one now too, so he really, really needed it.

It had been his boyfriend's turn to wash their clothes, but of course they had ended up doing something completely different. To say it in other ways, their sex life was fantastic, and they could drop any kind of work just to get it on with each other. Now, this didn't mean that they didn't take anything other than that serious; both of them did well in their line of work and would tear themselves away from each other if they had to go.

Sasori walked into the bedroom and stared over at the bed. He had to smile lightly at the sight. After his leave, Deidara had stretched out on the double sized bed, leaving little to no space for him if he had wanted to lie down. Despite this, he strolled over to the mattress and dropped down onto the blond's chest. He grinned as his boyfriend let out a grunt and opened his eyes slightly and then smirked up at him.

Now he woke up… typical Deidara.

Within a second, the arms that had been flung to both sides of the bed were wrapped around him and then the blond's whole body flipped them over and changed their positions. Sasori sighed softly and closed his eyes as the taller male brushed his nose and lips against his neck.

"Deidara, have you seen my shirt?" the redhead asked, reopening his eyes to look at Deidara. The blond was still cuddling with the skin on his neck.

No matter what time or place it was, Sasori had realized that his boyfriend wasn't aware of these two as long as he, Sasori, decided to be sexual. However, he wasn't quite sure how his actions just now had been classified as 'sexual'.

"Your shirt, yeah?" Deidara began, murmuring the words against his neck, "no, I haven't seen it."

"You sure? I'm certain that I put it in the bathroom yesterday…"

"I really haven't seen it, yeah."

"Fuck." Sasori cursed, sighing again, but this time because of the irritating feeling he felt at the moment. What was he supposed to have on now? The only shirt he had left was gone.

"So you didn't come to bed half naked because you wanted to repeat last night, yeah?"

Blushing, the redhead scowled at his partner. That's what he'd thought; Deidara had thought he wanted sex again… before work. And although, the blond probably hadn't realized what time it was, it was so, so typical. Even though he wouldn't have minded another round with the blond man, sweat and pain and pleasure, he had an important meeting with the rest of the teachers today.

The expression Deidara was giving him wasn't exactly helping his consciousness either; the man wore a frown, but instead of the usually skeptical look that the frown would bring, it was a face of disappointment.

"Ugh, Deidara…" Sasori guessed he could say that his voice was somewhat pleading. It wasn't that he didn't want to, of course, but work… it was important, and they needed the money, even if they both were paid quite well.

"I didn't, but even though it sounds tempting, I've got work today, and so do you."

"Is it that late already, yeah?"

Sasori nodded and ran his hands through the blond man's hair, smiling a bit. At least the other looked more awake now, and the redhead had to be relieved that the blond man wasn't looking just as disappointed as he had been a little while ago.

"I forgot to put the clothes up to dry, didn't I?" the blond asked with a sigh before leaning down to kiss his lips, "you could borrow one of my shirts?"

He couldn't help but to look at his boyfriend with a skeptical expression. After all, Deidara was taller and larger than him. They were almost just as strong (the blond beating him with only a little bit), but Sasori was built much thinner than his partner, something he almost always got to hear from everyone that saw them training together - no actually, people tended –Deidara as well- to compare them most of the time.

"As if I'd fit those." He muttered bitterly in reply.

"Baby, I'm sure that I have a shirt or two from my early teens."

"Deidara, telling me _that_ isn't going to make me wear your clothes."

It was silent for a while. Obviously the blond was trying to figure out how he could make him, the redhead, wear clothes that most likely was too big for him. At the moment, Sasori wouldn't mind it if his boyfriend wasn't able to find anything, but it seemed that he wasn't very lucky today - not yet at least.

"Mhm, but just remember that you usually walk around and miss me when you're working. If you only had one of my shirts on, then you would be able to smell me and know that as soon as we get home, you'll be able to have the real deal, yeah."

Alright, so maybe his luck was getting better.

Despite wanting to wear Deidara's clothes now, he merely sighed and nodded in 'defeat', almost as if he still didn't want to. Sasori was sure that the other wouldn't realize that he actually wanted to, but when Deidara grinned, he easily understood that his 'cover' was blown.

"Well then, there's half an hour until you have to leave, darling, so let's have some fun in the mean time, yeah."

Before he could protest, his lips were covered by the blond's and hands moved down his sides. Even though he had previously protested, Sasori let out a grunt before he joined in and replied to the kissing, deepening it even.

He guessed it was time to admit that they also tended to throw away their work from time to time, even if they were very serious about it, just because of _this_.

And it was kind of worth it.


	4. I quit, yeah

"I'm quitting, yeah."

The statement caught a lot of interest. Every child (now, calling a load of eighteen year old 'children' wasn't exactly right, especially since the hero of this story was one of them, but the word seemed to fit well) in the room locked their eyes upon their favourtie teacher. Well, Deidara wasn't exactly anyone's favourite teacher because of his amazing skills in a chemistry lab, but because of his beautiful looks.

However, Sasori wasn't exactly sure if he could call his teacher beautiful. After all, the teacher was a man, and a very handsome and sexy man in that. The blond haired male always wore fitting clothes and kept a smug expression on his face most of the time they saw him in class. Deidara was also tall (much taller than him, might he add) and quite masculine. It was obvious that he used a couple of hours(seven or eight, if he remembered correctly) a week in a training studio. Despite these 'couple' of hours, he wasn't over-muscled, luckily.

Everyone, that including many of the boys in his school (he himself was one of them), looked up to the man and most of the girls fainted when he came into sight or hearing. And although Sasori had a lot of control, he could feel his knees weaken every time his teacher decided to speak with him about a slightly personal matter.

Of course, every time Deidara had wanted to talk about such things, the redhead had been hoping that he finally would be hearing five, magic words; 'go out with me, yeah?'. However, it never happened. Not once had he heard the blond man start a sentence with 'go' anyway. How Deidara even managed to do that was odd.

By the way, these 'personal' things always were questions about Sasori's well being. The redhead had a quite bad immune system and was away from time to time. So the fact that the blond asked him if he was alright was a good sign. It showed that his teacher cared for him, hopefully in a way he didn't care for the others.

Now the blond, Deidara, his favourite teacher was telling them that he would be quitting. That he wouldn't be around anymore and that Sasori most likely wouldn't be able to see the man again.

His heart dropped. Literally.

At least it felt like it did.

"W-what do you mean?" the class' shy girl, Hinata asked. The rest was quite quiet, but Sasori knew that everyone wanted to know why this was happening. Still, he had to be amazed; he hadn't expected Hinata to suddenly ask something like that so the whole class could hear. The girl was so shy that she didn't even want to read loudly from a book.

When he looked at Deidara, it was clear that the man was just as shocked as he was.

Wow... they even had same reactions for things.

"What I mean is..." the man trailed off for a second, taking his time to look at the class in front of him. Sasori's heart skipped a beat when the teacher's blue eyes met with his, at least for six seconds longer than the rest.

God how beautiful eyes Deidara had.

"That I already have two jobs beside this one, and it's getting a bit tough to handle three, yeah." the blond continued, cocking his head and smiling sadly. Sasori watched silently as the older man leaned against the desk he was standing in front.

The blond really was leaving. He was leaving, and he wouldn't come back.

It was unfair how his teacher could decide to leave just like that. Didn't he mean anything to the man? Apparently not. If he did, then Deidara wouldn't even have considered quitting; he knew for a fact that the blond lived outside of the city, in the calmer streaks, but he himself didn't, so what was the chance of meeting the man again?

Sasori felt the atmosphere in the room sink. No one was happy about this, no one at all, and was it weird? No. Everyone liked the blond teacher; he was very competent and knew what he was doing. Deidara knew how to teach better than most, because he wanted to show them all what life really was about.

Gaining and losing. Life and death.  
Everything within short time.

To be honest, the redhead had never agreed on his teacher's views on life, and he had told the older man that. They had a lot of arguments about it, and that was how he kn- well, hoped that he was even more special to Deidara than the rest of the students.

"It was a hard choice, yeah, but I figured that they needed me more elsewhere." the blond said, smiling half-heartily.

"How can you say that?"

It didn't only surprise Deidara and his class... it also surprised himself when he asked that. Sasori hadn't really wanted to say anything, at least not in front of everyone. If he was going to speak about such a serious matter with his teacher, then he could have done it in privacy.

Sasori was pulled out of his thoughts when the blond let out a short laugh, something that shocked him even more than his own question.

"It was actually rather easy, Sasori, I just needed to talk with my bosses and ask how much I was needed. I also thought a lot about where I liked to be the most, yeah." Deidara replied, seemingly happy with his answer.

The redhead was not.

Did this mean that it wasn't fun teaching their class? His heart seemed to sink for the second time in such little time and he just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. He had tried so hard to make the older man fall for him throughout these moths, but apparently he hadn't been successful. Sasori didn't have feelings for people very often, but when he did, he was head over heals.

And he was very, very head over heals for their chemistry teacher.

He probably wouldn't be able to forget about the man for a good while either, even if he wouldn't be able to see the blond anymore.

"Now, I will miss all of you. This class is most definitely my favourite one; you always made it interesting with your questions..." Deidara paused in his speech and Sasori couldn't help but to look back up, meeting those blue eyes.

The redhead always asked questions. He remembered, he knew, because he did it to attract Deidara's attention. Had the man noticed?

"You made it exciting with all of the arguments and problems, yeah."

Only the two of them argued...

Sasori watched as the blond made his way towards him and then, after a couple of steps, stop in front of him. The redhead's heart was beating rapidly.

"I rather loved the arguments with 'Sori here," the blond continued, grinning widely, "the rest of you were being... a bit boring, yeah."

A pair of lips were suddenly pressed down upon Sasori's forehead...

And he couldn't help but to think that maybe he had done something right after all.

Maybe, just maybe Deidara was attracted to him.


	5. Daddy, yeah

"I have to leave for a while, yeah."

"Excuse me?"

The words weren't exactly coming as a shock to me, but I still wish that they were completely new. This always happened, and always before something big like this was going to happen.

"I have to leave for a while, baby, yeah." He says, no longer acting as if he's my hero. He still is, of course, but he looks so defeated. I know that he doesn't want to leave, but that doesn't change the fact that he is, no matter what I say to make him stay.

"Not what I meant. Why?" I ask, trying from a different direction this time. I think I know the answer to my question, but I need to hear it.

However, it seems as if he has no interest in sharing this information with me. Deidara, my blond, soon-to-be husband isn't even looking me in the eye anymore. He's ashamed of himself.

He has all the reason in the world to be too.

"You're leaving… two days before our wedding to see _him_." I state before I let myself fall down on our bed. Although I remain in a sitting position, I really want to lie down and crawl under the quilts. They smell of us, after all.

"Baby… Sasori, we can postpone it, yeah?"

I can't believe that he's doing it again. I know that I love the guy, more than anything in the world right now, but he's so stupid. Why can't I feel prioritized around him whenever that _man_ comes into the picture?

"We can't postpone anything, you know that," I trail off. He really doesn't get it, "the wedding is two days from now, we can't just tell everyone that it will be postponed. The food is ready, the flowers… I even bought a dress, you know, since you wanted me to wear one."

He looks surprised, finally meeting my eyes again.

When he first proposed, he told me that he wanted me to wear a dress. That is why, when I went out to find something to wear, I ended up with a dress. It's beautiful and white, just like it's supposed to be in romantic weddings.

I really don't want to postpone it.

"Either… it continues, or we have to call it off." I say, rather hesitantly.

The worst part is… that he's just as hesitant as I am. He's actually considering it. How can anyone consider calling off a wedding just like that?

All of a sudden, I'm unsure of how much he actually loves me.

"Then… I'll be back, you know that, yeah."

"Deidara," I can see that he don't know what he's doing to me, "if we call it off and you leave… then I won't say yes a second time."

He looks shocked. I can understand that, because he's been so good to me and I'm very dependant of him. I really like him and we've been through a lot together. We both studied art in college, which was where we met. After only a couple of months, we began to date. My parents died, but he was always there for me. Then there is our first time. Both of us had been together with other people before, so it wasn't really the 'first' time, just the first time we were having sex. I'm glad that we both were a bit experienced and knew what to do. It made the whole night so much better.

"What the hell, yeah… you know that he's sick! He's really ill, Sasori!" Deidara replies, his voice much louder. He's actually raising his voice at me, as if he's got any reason to.

"And I also know that, whenever something big and good is going to happen to us, he calls you and tells you to visit him!"

How can I not yell back?

I know that I don't want to, but how can't I?

I understand that he wants to see that man, but really, why can't I be prioritized for once?

"He's my father! He's the only one I've got left!" he tells me, obviously angry with me. I don't get why, because I never did anything wrong.

"You always chose him!"

There.

I said it. The words flowed out of my mouth easier than I thought they would. I have always wanted to say that to Deidara, and now I finally managed.

He always chooses his father over me. No matter the occasion, it's always that old man instead of me. Before our first date, the old man called and told Deidara to come. He did in a heartbeat. The second time was when he knew that his son wanted to be engaged with me. Because of that old man, we didn't decide to get engaged before a year later. It also happened when I wanted my boyfriend to propose. I told him to propose to me, and of course the word reached the old man's ears.

"You can't be serious… you're actually jealous of an old guy, yeah? I can't believe you!"

"Believe me? Jealous? Hardly… Deidara, whenever you go to him, you change your mind!"

It's silent for a bit. I guess that he's trying to think properly. I know that he doesn't want to yell either. We have arguments pretty much three times a week, but we never yell.

We've only had a fight like this once before and we ended up having angry, make-up sex.

"What are you talking about, Sasori?"

"Dei, whenever… you leave to visit him, you come back with a changed mind. Like when you were going to propose. He called, you went, and when you came back, marrying me was out of the question."

"Don't talk bullshit. I'm here, and I'm well prepared to take your hand in marriage, yeah."

"But you want to call it off to see him!" I continue. I feel quite distress right now, and can anyone blame me? "I don't want you to come back and not want to marry me anymore…"

It seems that he never realized how much he actually changes his mind when he is there… with his father, a man that loathes me more than anything, because he's really shocked. However, that's not the only emotion he's showing me. Apparently, I hurt his trust.

"How can you even think that I won't marry you?"

"Just… please don't leave yet?" I ask, silently begging for him to do as I ask, "can't you wait until the wedding is over?"

Deidara sighs and walks over to me and the bed. He sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my waist. It's just the kind of affection I need right now; the understanding and caring kind. This is one of the many reasons I love him so much. However, I have a feeling that this isn't a sign of him giving in. He rarely gives in easily.

"I can be back tomorrow, yeah, and we can still get married two days from now." he's trying to negotiate with me, "besides, it's supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"No… it's bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding." I correct him, smiling lightly. I can be such a softy at times, but this really isn't a great time to be that.

"Sasori… I'll be back in no time, alright?" he says before he leans down slightly and kisses my cheek. However, it doesn't stop there. He continues to trail small kisses down my jaw and towards my mouth, leaving wet saliva on my face.

"Okay." I mumble as we fall back on the bed and he crawls on top of me.


	6. Kiss my ass, yeah

**Alright, so I was talking and fooling around with my classmate today, and we suddenly began to talk about comebacks. She said that is someone ever told me "Kiss my ass" then replying with "Rather your ass than your face." **

**It's a huge insult, hahah, and it kind of inspiered me. Also, I figured I needed to write something Valentine themed...  
**

* * *

"What… is that?" Sasori asked, mild shock covering his usually non-emotional face.

In front of him, on his beloved work desk, was a red, gigantic heart. In the middle of the artwork, which Deidara had called it, was big and small, white letters, asking for him to be the blond's valentine.

It wasn't even Valentine's day...

The boy was two days too late, and even if he had been on time, Sasori wouldn't have cared much.

"It's my token of my love for you, yeah!" the blond, self-proclaimed artist replied, his deep voice for once slightly high pitched and excited.

It made him wonder whether the heart would blow up or not, especially since his blond partner once had told him that love was just like his heart; short living. If Deidara _loved_ him, then surely the sculpture would erupt in light and blow up into tiny pieces any moment.

The thought almost made him want to crunch down and hide, or maybe just try to save all of his beloved poisons and puppet scrolls. Of course, the former would make him seem like a coward. The latter would make him seem… needy and filled with panic. Sasori wasn't sure how, exactly, but because of his conclusions, he remained standing right beside his partner in crime.

"Great," the redhead began, placing a hand stubbornly and impatiently on his hip, just to show how serious he was, "now get it off of my desk, brat."

Deidara looked shocked at first, just as surprised as he had been when he had walked in on _the thing_. Had the blond thought that he would _like_ it- that he, Akasuna no Sasori, would be impressed by a simple sculpture of clay, a substance, when hard, could easily be broken into thousands of pieces?

Although… now that he looked at the thing properly, he realized that the red colour had the exact shade of his hair, or at least he thought so; Sasori didn't spend that much time looking at himself through a mirror unless he had to, so he wasn't sure anymore just how close the colour was to his own. With a quick look over to Deidara's side of the room, he confirmed that his hair was the same colour as the paint on the clay.

When _didn't_ the blond had mirrors around him?

"But why, yeah?" his partner asked, voice not so proud anymore, just whiny, "it's a gift, Sasori no danna!"

"Because… where am I supposed to have it?" Sasori growled in return, scowling over at the clay.

"It's supposed to be art, danna, I just wanted you to see it first!"

At this confirmation, his eyes widened slightly and he quickly moved over to his desk, trying to get everything into his arms, no longer thinking that such an act would look rather stupid and idiotic. Instead of worrying about this, he reached for glass after glass from the shelves on his desk, pulling them into his arm, which already was full of precious puppet scrolls.

He was stopped short when a pair of arms slid around his waist, pulling him against Deidara's body. He wouldn't have noticed unless he realized that he couldn't really get anywhere unless he bent forward.

"What are you _doing_?" Sasori hissed, eyes narrowing. If the blond had a brain, he would let him go immediately.

"Nah, The question is, what _you_ are doing?" the other replied smugly.

"I am, obviously, trying to save real art before you blow that piece of shit up, brat. Let go of me!"

The redhead was rather sure that Deidara would do anything but let go at the moment. If he knew the blond well enough, he was sure that this teasing would continue until one of them snapped, something that happened quite often, actually.

The last time, which was no further away than yesterday, it was his blond partner that had become too angry to communicate with. They had come home from a mission, not a very difficult one, but Deidara hadn't been allowed or able to use his 'creations'. In fact, it was only he, Sasori, that had been able to carry it out and kill the target without waking much suspicion. He had been quiet, professional and like a cat where he had moved past everyone and everything that could pass as a threat without being caught.

The blond had just been watching, and when Hidan decided to say something about that, a simple comment about true art was enough for Sasori to start yelling back. Soon enough, the kitchen table had been deleted from the world's existence. Kakuzu hadn't been too happy about this, of course, and he joined in on the verbal fight as well. Despite this, it hadn't taken long for him to win and cause Deidara to explode on the inside.

"Let you go, yeah? I don't think so. Besides, there's nothing to worry about; it's not going to explode in here." Deidara replied as the blond's hand slowly climbed up to Sasori's chin and cupped it, forcing him to look at the heart.

"I really used a lot of time working on this, Sasori no danna. I think you should be a little grateful and say yes, yeah."

"Well _I_ think you're a little too full of yourself," he replied simply, squirming to get out of the grip that was still keeping him face to face with the gift he had received. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly easy with his hands full of his most precious properties.

"Why would I even consider saying _yes_ to _you_?"

"Because you _adore_ me, yeah."

"Don't flatter yourself, brat." Sasori replied curtly.

Unfortunately, it only made the blond laugh and shake his head no- at least the redhead thought his partner did so. After all, he couldn't see that, only that he was being shook slightly from one side to another. On the bright side, the human finally let go of him. Turning around to glare, Sasori pouted his lips childishly and huffed, probably the first kind of childish action he did that day. Deidara often commented on when he acted more 'human' than he was supposed to be, mostly to piss him off.

He turned back to the desk and, seeing as the blond said the sculpture wouldn't blow up, put his things back down. He was pretty sure that the blond was watching his back and most likely cackling lightly to himself. It would be the most typical thing for Deidara to do. Although it was a bit odd that the man managed to keep it in.

When he dared himself to peek, he realized that Deidara wasn't laughing at him. In fact, the blond looked quite serious where he stood. However, when he was caught looking, a smirk formed on that tan face that belonged to Deidara.

"Get out, brat."

"No, yeah. It's my room as well." the blond retorted cockily, obviously not caring what he thought.

"Deidara…"

"Kiss my ass, yeah."

Sasori scoffed and turned fully around, glaring at his partner.

"Rather your ass than your face."

"Is that a no, yeah?" Deidara asked, sighing in slight defeat. Apparently the comeback hadn't been very much appreciated.

"Yes, Deidara, it's a no."


	7. I love my morning sex, yeah!

**Ahahaha, written during school, like many of my oneshots. It's kind of weird I'm doing good during class when I'm not doing what I'm supposed to ^^'**

**Anyway, this contais FEMALE Sasori and the start of a sex scene. If you don't like either of them, then don't read. If you do like, **

**Enjoy 3  
**

* * *

Sasori rolled onto her stomach on the double sized bed, moving further apart from her husband and more towards the edge. She reached for the wall above her head with her arms and hands and stretched every muscle from top to toe. Said toes reached the end of the quilt and met with the slightly cool air in the room, causing a shiver to erupt there and travel up to her shoulders. She shook a bit and drew her knees up to her chest before she wrapped her arms around them, regaining the lost heat.

She sneaked a peek at the blond man besides her on the bed before she unwrapped herself from the secure ball she had created and leaned over, kissing the revealed neck that belonged to Deidara, her life partner.

The man groaned softly. Whether it was from the kiss being appreciated or because it woke him up, she did not know. Neither did she care. It was a normal week day, Wednesday, and it was both school for their wonderful children and work for them.

"I'll make breakfast. Just get the kids up, alright?" Sasori asked softly, nuzzling her small nose against the skin she had kissed a few seconds ago. In reply, she got a mumble that wasn't very understandable. However, she was pretty sure that it had something to do with wanting to stay in bed together for the rest of the day.

Despite the fact that she wanted the same, she just knew that she had to get up.

Ever since 5th grade in school had she been thinking that she couldn't miss school because it would mean that she wouldn't get to do this and that, and she really had to do those things today, or it would be too late. It was the same with work now too, so she rarely overslept or was away even though she was a B type and not A. Deidara was B too, so it fit perfectly well. Neither of them had to get angry with each other for waking one another. However, now they had kids too, and those were… earlier up than they were most of the time.

Sasori found her blue bathrobe on the chair next to the bed. She wrapped it around her more than half naked form and made a one sided bow with the rope that went around the waist of the robe. Finding her slippers as well, she slipped them onto her feet.

The way from the second floor was not long and soon she was standing in their kitchen. The whole room smelled as if it had been cleaned just a few hours ago, but in truth, it was more than a day ago. She had to admit that she actually liked cleaning, especially the smell after it all was done. The rest of the room gave off a sense of comfort despite the compact and cold objects, such as their refrigerator, cupboards and dining table.

As she began to make scrambled eggs in the frying pan, two of her lovely children came up next to her. The two boys reached her to her waist and had blonde hair on their heads, just like their father, although a shade lighter. Sasuke and Katsu were their names. Both looked very much like Deidara, much to Sasori's dismay, but out of their triplets, the first born, but smallest one was very much like her; Ebizu had the same form of the head as she. The boy had red hair as well as her brown irises. The other two children had blue eyes. They were all pale, like her.

She turned around and bent down slightly, pressing her lips against her children's cheeks, smiling softly.

"Good morning," Sasori greeted them before she turned back to the eggs and made sure that they didn't get burnt, "what do you want for breakfast? I making scrambled eggs."

"We'll take the eggs, yeah." Deidara suddenly said, startling her slightly. She quickly calmed down when a pair of lips were pressed down upon her hair.

Sasori nodded and turned the stove off before she turned back around and pressed her lips against her husband's quickly. Every morning it was the same. She was almost always the first one up in the house even if their children tended to be awake before her. Then she would begin making breakfast, her children would come into the kitchen and sit down as Deidara came, giving her a hug or a kiss, which she always returned.

He pulled away from their lip lock and smirked softly at her. Sasori rolled her eyes and began to walk for the stairs before he could sneak a hand in under her bathrobe.

It wasn't always easy to have such a pervert as Deidara in the house. Sure, she loved him and he was amazing to have around whenever he wasn't being an annoying prick with an ego bigger than an elephant, but he was so… well, the blond was a good flirt and would flirt with her no matter where or when. Like just now. He wouldn't have had any problem slipping a hand past the clothing and to one of her breasts with their kids just behind them.

The same happened in public too, sometimes. If they were in school for a parental meeting, the man would quite often move his hand over to her inner thigh and just move closer and closer to the center. Sasori was sure that, if her husband hadn't got bored that easily, then maybe he would behave from time to time.

Despite this irritation she felt about the happenings, she couldn't really help but to think that it was somewhat nice to receive such an attention from the man. She rather liked how Deidara treated her; with respect, care, and then, other times, playfully and sexually.

While her children and, most likely, husband were eating their breakfast, scrambled eggs on bread (although she hoped that they had managed to cut the bread themselves, since she hadn't done it for them. After all, she was the one that did most of the things in their house, even if everyone else loved to help from time to time; their children really appreciated it when she thanked them for helping), Sasori moved back into the bedroom she shared with her blonde partner and let the robe fall from her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her only in a pair of green and yellow hot pants, which fit her hips perfectly. She had showered the night before, so it was no need to do that now. Just finding suitable clothes and getting dressed was her priority now.

At least that was what she thought.

An arm wrapped itself around her naked waist and pulled her close before a pair of lips were pressed against her neck. She guessed Deidara was returning the favor from this morning. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. It was so nice whenever the blonde decided to cuddle like this.

_At least that was what she thought. _

One of his hands suddenly made a move for one of her breasts and took a light hold of the right one, softly squeezing it.

Did he really want to do this right now? Not only did they have to leave within an hour, but their children were in the house, and they could just as well come up to their parents' room when they finished eating. It wasn't fit to start the day like this, at least not today.

But oh… it felt really good, now that she thought about it.

Having Deidara's fingers move across the skin and let his thumb press down upon her nipple, pressing it down into the skin as it slowly begin to harden. It didn't take long for the rest of her skin to form goose bumps.

"Deidara…" Sasori warned, although her voice didn't sound all that serious. It was more weak and giving than anything, and this fact annoyed her greatly. It was a woman's ability to be able to resist men that came onto them.

Just not _this_ man, she reminded herself.

The blond was something for himself, she knew that very well. Where other men would know when to shut up about their sexlife, Deidara continued to brag. However, he never overreacted, merely telling the truth.

Where other men didn't know what to say or do, Deidara always knew how to make her feel better.

Where other men knew when to _back down_, Deidara just continued going, well aware of the fact that 'no' didn't always mean 'no'.

"Deidara." she said again, a little more determinated than the last time she'd tried to speak and gain her husband's attention in… a verbal way.

However, instead of listening to her as she knew he should have, the man merely pressed his lips down upon her neck with a slightly open mouth. At the same time, two fingers took a hold of the now erect nipple and rolled it slightly, playing with it. The male's other hand travelled south, and just _that_ made her legs feel just a little weaker and more like jelly.

Sasori decided to lean more against her partner and let her head rest down on her man's shoulder as the hand slipped past her underwear. That was the only encouragement he needed, she guessed, because a second later, one of his fingers were pressed gently up against that small bundle of nerves, rubbing it softly.

Her legs pretty much gave out under her as she let out a soft gasp.

Oh Jesus…

They would be late again today… wouldn't they?


	8. Your puppet, yeah

**One word: **

**Ugh.  
**

* * *

"I don't think that's going to work, Sasori no danna, yeah." Deidara said.

He was leaning against the wall a couple of meters behind the redhead, watching the man's back in pure boredom; hadn't it been for the fact that he had used the first fourty minutes watching his partner's cute little bottom, he would be a bit more amused and cocky, like he normally is.

For once, he had managed to make his partner use the much more human-like puppet body. In truth, Sasori rarely used it -if he remembered correctly it was about nine months since the last time-, but it seemed that some flirting and talking about a reward for tonight had helped. Neither of the two were really addicted to sex, so they managed fine without it. It was just these few times that they felt the need to feel each other properly... or as the redhead said; get all sweaty and exhausted.

Unfortunately, they hadn't even got that far yet; For some reason, they couldn't seem to unlock their target's door even if they had the _key_.

His poor master had been struggling for an eternity now, but because of the man's practically nonexistent puppetness, it just wouldn't move an inch even if he tried to kick it. Sasori was stubborn too, so he just didn't seem to want to give up. How many times hadn't Deidara told his partner in crime that he was too damn stubborn? Just as many times as the redhead had told him to shut the hell up and leave him to his work.

That was probably why he hadn't said anything yet, even if the thought of getting the other male really mad could lead to some hot, angry sex right here, in the corridor. It would be perfect too; he would be able to hear every sound the puppeteer would make even clearer because of the echo that rang through the room whenever either of them took a step.

Now, if it hadn't been for this fact, and the one where Pein had told them not to be heard, seen or caught, Deidara would have blown the door away in a heartbeat. He guessed... that was also why they couldn't really screw in the corridor.

Of course he didn't think that talking would alert anyone at all.

"Shut up, brat," Sasori snapped back at him, the boy's face turning slightly to look at him. He met the redhead's eyes and grinned slightly.

"Let me guess, yeah, you've almost got it?"

"_Yes_, in fact I do."

He had to laugh then, Deidara, that is. He didn't really say anything, but both of them knew very well that the redhead had been saying the same thing whenever he had asked, and this wasn't the first time. This fact seemed to put more stress upon the shorter male's shoulders.

Unfortunately, Deidara didn't care that much about such a small matter.

"Are you sure it's the right key, Sasori no danna?" he asked as he straightened himself and walked over, bending his knees slightly so he was in the same height as Sasori, who already stood slightly bent as he worked on getting the door open.

"Of course it is!" the redhead insisted, too proud to even consider that they had the wrong key.

How typical, Deidara thought.

"You do realize that your brainwashed dude probably betrayed you, right, yeah?"

Sasori seemed to stop his work for a few seconds. It amused him greatly when the redhead seemed to notice this and then became even more frustrated and maybe even a little bit angry. It amazed the blonde how easily he could affect his partner when the redhead didn't have his usual body.

"_Shut up_." the redhead warned him, sending him a glare at the same time, "my technique is perfect and it always works until I stop it. He did _not_ betray me."

Deidara scoffed, but grinned victoriously. It was pretty obvious that his red haired partner was having doubts about his skills as a ninja now, or at least about that one technique. It was always fantastic to see Sasori in distress too, just like now. The redhead was much like a princess in his eyes at the moment, struggling to get the door open, but losing hope each second. For a second, the blond even imagined his partner in a dress, and had to wonder where all of these crazy thoughts and ideas came from; it wasn't exactly a greater wish to see the other male in a _dress_ either, because honestly, in his head, it looked more ridiculous than anything.

"Now, now, Sasori, don't be an idiot. You just fucked up this once," he said, continuing to grin all too happily, "besides, you can't expect everyone to keep on standing by your side, yeah."

"Then again, I guess that's what you have all of your puppets for, yeah?"

When his partner looked at him, he immediately regretted speaking so cockily about betrayal; the boy's expression bore a light frown, and if it weren't for those brown irises filled with hurt and bad childhood memories, it would have looked as if Sasori was irritated. The redhead's mouth wasn't set to a thin line either, which it usually was when he was displeased. Instead it was pointing slightly downwards.

Deidara sighed and reached over, patting his partner's head.

Unfortunately, it didn't even take a second before the redhead had swatted his hand away, obviously not thinking twice about forgiving him, something he guessed that he could understand. Despite this, he felt that Sasori could at least have acted as if it was alright; now he had to go around and feel guilty until his partner decided to forgive him.

Maybe getting the redhead to wear the human body hadn't been such a good idea after all, even if it meant that his chances of getting laid later on was much higher. Well... at least they had been. Now, as the other was mad and hurt because of some simple, but completely truthful words, he had no chance of getting satisfaction unless he found a way to be forgiven.

Too bad being forgiven wasn't an easy task when it came to Sasori.

The last time he had done something stupid (Sasori had been in his human form that time as well), Sasori hadn't talked to him for a week. The redhead could be quite stubborn, and he hadn't even had a good reason back then; Deidara had just what he'd always did; blown shit up. Unfortunately, his partner may have been a little too close without him noticing it, and he'd blown his art into pieces. It was mere luck that the blast only sent the redhead flying a couple of meters. After all, it could have ended much, much worse.

At first it hadn't seemed as if his partner in crime had been ready to forgive him, not the day after, or the day after that. Not even a month later, considering how cold the redhead had been.

In the end, it was time and a lot of luck that had let him regain the lost trust and his master's love; they had been on a mission in Konoha. Both of them were unfamiliar with the terrain around the village, since neither of them lived very close. It was actually the first time Deidara had seen such green leaves on the trees. On with the mission, they easily managed to collect what they had come for; the head of the Hyuuga clan. However, that had sent pretty much every damned Hyuuga after them.

Deidara had easily been able to keep his distance, but his partner couldn't fly like him, and before they even had time to blink, the redhead's heart had been hit three times and all circulation had stopped up. It hadn't taken him long to get his limp redhead out of the reach of angry Hyuuga.

When the redhead woke up again, Sasori had been rather confused, especially since Deidara had pulled the redhead into his lap and held him close.

Unfortunately, something told him that he wouldn't be able to regain the trust that easily this time.

"Sasori, yeah, I was just _joking_." he tried, leaning against the door that still was refusing to open. The blond let his gaze slide from his partner and to the end of the corridor just to check if they still were alone. After all, they had been in the same location for more than an hour by now, and one of their team rules were to always be on the move.

"Seriously, I didn't mean anything with it, yeah."

Silence continued.

Deidara was the type that loathed silence unless he needed it himself. For example, if he was working with his art, then silence was a _must_. However, whenever he was with other people, like his partner, Kisame or Hidan, he just had to speak. It didn't matter what he was talking about as long as he got to babble on and on for a while.

This was one of the times that he needed some talking, and not only because he knew he would have to get Sasori to forgive him, but also because he was beginning to get a little bit restless.

"Sasori..."

Finally a soft 'click' was heard from the door and he perked up, eyes scanning both the key that had finally decided to work (meaning that his partner didn't know how to unlock a door) and the back of Sasori's head. The redhead pushed the door open and peeked inside, obviously wary of what, or who was inside.

When his partner seemed to deem it as safe, the redhead took a step to go through and into the next room. However, Deidara reached for Sasori's arm and held the boy back. He wasn't about to let the mission continue without being forgiven.

Sasori turned slightly and looked at him, surprise and anger and annoyance covering the young man's face. He could only hold a serious, but truthful expression.

"Sasori... I am one of your puppets, yeah."


	9. Dream come true, yeah!

**I saw this commercal and... well, it gave me this idea. Hahah. Sasori is a boy here ^^**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Deidara was having a normal day. He had gone to school and went to every lesson (just so he could sit next to the class' cutest of course). After that, he went back home to, surprisingly enough, do some homework that his History teacher, Konan Bleu, gave them all before the day was over. Incredibly enough, it had been fairly easy; at the moment, they were learning about the vikings. He was pretty sure that was why he was taking the information in so easily; the vikings were... much like himself; tough, smug, rough. Alongside those, the vikings got what they wanted, and so did Deidara. Most of the time, at least.

At the moment, now that he was finished with chores and homework (something he rarely did. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could call it chores; it was his apartment, and he was neither being paid or forced to do them), the blond had decided that an hour or two in front of the apartment's television would be suitable enough for the lazy feeling he had left after all of his hard work. Of course, he hadn't really worked all that hard; only doing his homework, putting the clean dishes from the dishwasher and into their rightful cabinets, and then make it look as tidy as it possible could be in his small apartment without throwing away anything that his mother would want to see when she came visiting him next time.

She was the kind of woman with morals and norms and the whole package, always believing that whatever you received from others should be kept and loved. It was very irritating sometimes, because it left his apartment filled with junk that he didn't even bother to look at.

When he was staring at the TV, however, he could see one of the finely shaped angels out of the corner of his eyes even if he was trying his best not to notice it as he was flipping through the channels. There was very little to see; no matter how many channels he searched through, he couldn't manage to find one decent program anywhere.

That's just Tuesday, he guessed.

"_Do you want to impress your friends?"_

Coming to a halt on Tv3, Deidara lifted one of his eyebrows, staring at the screen in mild interest. Of course, such a line would never fail to catch his attention; the blond rather liked to show off, especially in front of the 'cutest', who went by the name Sasori.

The redheaded teenager was the same age as him (obviously, since they were in the same classes), but shorter and more... petite? He wasn't sure whether he could use that word or not, since the boy went to the same training studio as he did (actually, he had just decided to start training and go there because he learned that Sasori went to that studio), and was kind of strong, even if he didn't have as big muscles as Deidara did. Now, he didn't like to brag or anything, but he was quite... fit.

Anyways... he wanted to get Sasori's attention.

"_Well, what do you think they would do, if you could look through cute girls' clothes with your cell phone, and they couldn't?"_

His brow went further up. Of course it wouldn't work, he knew that very well. But it would have been really awesome if it did.

Deidara could have looked through Sasori's clothes...

As he realized this, he paid no attention to anything but the television.

"They would be fucking jealous, yeah."

"_Why don't you give it a try? Just open up a text message, type in 'Sexy look-through' and send it to 22556, NOW!"_

Quickly finding his phone in his pocket, Deidara typed in the message and sent it to the number, biting his lower lip as he did so.

What if it didn't work? Then he would have used money for nothing at all, and he also would be paying a certain amount of money each month to keep the damned thing. He may just have one one of the things his mother had forbidden him in doing; trusting the commercials.

Suddenly a message peeped in on his cell phone, and he was quick to open and accept the terms, all of a sudden not caring too much about his mother's disappointment. It wasn't as if she would get to know anyway.

Deidara grinned happily.

The next morning, the blond arrived to school in his car and parked it on his usual spot, which people seemed to understand not to take. He guessed that he was a bit popular in his year too, and some just didn't want to frustrate him. Such a thought pleased him a lot.

As he approached the school building, he found his cell phone in his jacket's left pocket and picked it up into his hand, immediately finding the program he had installed yesterday. He had yet to try it, but he was pretty sure that it would be a virus or some kind of picture that would move when he moved his phone.

Fortunately, he was wrong.

The shock struck him, and Deidara stared wide eyed into the screen, which showed him his own toes. His shoes didn't show...

Perking up, he directed the phone's camera ahead of himself and was awed by the sight of young women and men passing by him in... absolutely nothing at all.

"Holy shit, yeah," he uttered to himself, looking from the screen and over at the, now, fully dressed people, "it actually works."

"What works?" a voice from behind him suddenly sounded, and he 'jumped out of his shoes' before turning around to see the cute redhead standing there, staring at him and waiting for the reply. It looked as if Sasori was expecting the truth from him, but Deidara had to lie this time. He just couldn't let the redhead see this, at least not until...

The blond had to fight to keep his lips in place.

"My phone. I lost it in the sink last night, while I was washing the dishes. It got soaked, yeah, but it works now." he lied, finally letting the smile through.

Without looking down, he pressed the only red button on the cell phone, and it exited the program that probably would make him horny sooner or later. After all, he had a wonderful fantasy.

"Oh... Lucky then." Sasori concluded before he began to walk. The blond didn't waste much time before he followed, walking behind the shorter male.

"Yeah, of course I am." Deidara replied as he lifted his phone and opened the program once more. The moment he got Sasori in focus, he felt himself become lighter.

"Oh my God, Sori... you have a very, _very_ fuckable ass, yeah."


	10. Dream come true, yeah! Part 2

**Yeah, well... this is part of of the previous part, where Deidara ordered a magic program for his cell phone. **

**Please note that... I haven't really read through it for mistakes... ^^'  
**

* * *

Sasori seemed to freeze completely in a mid-walking position, and despite being quite... charmed and tingly feeling at the moment (because of the wonderful, wonderful pictures of himself, the adorable/fuckable redhead, and a huge bed that kept on as a slide show in his head), Deidara couldn't help but to find the sight a bit amusing; the redhead was standing on one leg at the moment, the other one was raised slightly above the ground to take the next step. The teenager's arms were also in a frozen, swinging-like motion.

Then the redhead turned around to face him, and Deidara was glad to see a slight redness in those pale cheeks. However, the anger in the brown eyes went unnoticed by him.

"_What _was that?"

The blond was silent for a little while, finally letting his own blue eyes move up to the other's, catching on to that dangerous tone and angry, but embarrassed, expression.

Now, Deidara knew from experience that one had to be careful when it came to an angry scorpion, and his redheaded friend was no exception. Unfortunately, he had his ways of... somehow always managing to make it all much, much worse for himself when he was in difficult situations.

"You have a very fuckable ass, yeah."

The heat in his cheeks didn't want to dim down at all; the words Deidara repeated for him (which really hadn't been needed a repeating. He had just wanted to see if the blond would dare to say it again) worked its way through his body as hot fire, beginning in his chest and then spreading to the rest of him.

Despite this amazing, but still not-wanted feeling, Sasori couldn't let himself be fazed by this, especially when he was standing in front of the blond like he was now.

It was humiliating.

He tried to calm his tense reaction (maybe a bit too desperately?) and blush, but this seemed to be a mistake from his side, because the blond began to chuckle lightly. In all honest truth, it was a nice sound, and the redhead rather enjoyed listening to it -just not now.

"And you don't." came his bold retort. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that he didn't look quite as bold as he sounded. After all, it was a _lie_. How could it not be?

Anyone, girls and homosexual guys, that looked at Deidara had trouble looking away, at least as he'd seen. The blond was admired by many, and he was an easy person to get along with. Sometimes, this irritated Sasori. It wasn't that this was a bad trait, it was just that he could never really... get to be alone with the blond, even if they didn't talk or hang around each other that much.

The other male looked quite offended right now, which he kind of understood. His words meant no harm and had merely been a joke, but he guessed that to someone like Deidara -who knew he was God damn gorgeous-, it was way serious.

Such things had never really mattered to him, but he had to admit that he wanted people to like him -and he hoped that he was good in bed, and looked good and all of that. Sasori didn't _know_ for sure that he was pretty, because he could see so many different Sasori's in the mirror in the mornings. Today, for example, he had seen a quite handsome red haired boy. Yesterday, however, he had seen bags under his eyes and his face had been paler than usual. Not good at all.

Did Deidara have it like that as well?

Yes, most likely, but it was kind of hard to imagine.

"You shouldn't lie like that, Sori." the blond told him, almost lectured him. Even though this normally would bother him, he didn't find himself even thinking about it.

"After all, yeah, you haven't seen my ass," Deidara continued, the smirk only growing, "not that I know of, at least."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sasori asked sharply, eyes narrowing. He wasn't embarrassed, all of a sudden. No, now he was left with a skeptical and annoyed feeling, both which was quickly turning into anger; he had never really liked when people implied things about him, not things like that.

The blond looked as smug as ever; he could see how everything seemed proud and strong in that face, since he didn't look away. Neither did the other part. Because of this, no one really noticed that the other students were beginning to walk into the school, to their soon-to-begin classes and lessons, both which were forgotten in their minds.

That was until a girl a head shorter than himself (something that was amazing in itself) ran past them both, obviously in a hurry.

It didn't make him break their staring contest, but he focused a lot more on the things happening around them, and realized that there wasn't as much noise as before. People had definitely moved to their classrooms.

"It means what it means."

Growling at the reply he received, Sasori decided that enough was enough and turned on heels and stormed off.

Well... as 'off' as he could manage to get;

Deidara was quick on his feet (because he had longer legs than the redhead, of course) and followed him. Before he knew what had happened, the blond man had taken a hold of his shoulder and turned his body around. The sudden spin caused him to lose his balance and stumble. Fortunately, the annoying teenager had placed his free hand on his shoulder to stabilize him.

"Geez, come on!" his captor complained, "I was only giving you a compliment earlier, yeah, so why are you getting so defensive?"

As he was a bit too angry, Sasori didn't reply right away, instead he took his time glaring at his classmate. He wasn't getting defensive, but simply running away from an argument that he didn't want to take in the schoolyard. After a bit of time, he realized that staying quiet wouldn't do him any good.

Deidara was, just like him, a very stubborn guy. He had noticed it on a lot of occasions, but mostly during class. If the blond didn't want to do anything, then he didn't do it, no matter what anyone else (even the teacher) told him to do.

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then what is it, yeah?" Deidara asked, taking a step closer to him. This move left almost no space between them, and he found himself not minding.

"I just..." Sasori stopped himself from continuing, mentally discussing if he should just come out and say it. As this went on, the other just came closer and they ended up standing quite close. In fact, the redhead was pressed lightly up against the blond.

Just like that, he lost his trail of thought.

Sasori looked up into the other's eyes. Since they were closer now, he had to lift his head a bit more. This move reviled that Deidara was looking straight down at him with something... curious and secure shining in his eyes.

"Do you want to kiss, yeah?"


	11. The happy ending, yeah

**I have two friends that can't get out of this horrible circle. They try, but they just can't make it through to the end. I fear that they wil die too soon or end up suffering for years. **

**M-rated for implied drug use and death.  
**

**Summary: "Sasori is having problems, and I can't seem to do anything else than watch him rip himself and everyone else around him apart. Why can't he just choose me for once and let us both live happily ever after, yeah?"  
**

* * *

They didn't give a damn.

They didn't care what their actions would cause for other people.

I see it every day; the naivety, the hurt, the relaxation, the carefreeness, and the clear indifference in their attitude. I see it in many of my friends. Especially this one guy…

I'm fooling around with him, and I have been for a while now, but it's just fading away. No wait, he's throwing it away, not caring about what I want at all. I know that he has fallen for me. He did the moment we met, but he's so weak. He can't even chose between me and that shit. I don't need people that eventually will let me down just for that.

I roll over on my right side to come face to face with him. It seems he's still asleep, but I can be wrong. He's a good actor; His eyes are closed and he's breathing through his nose, seeming very content and peaceful. He looks so God damn beautiful when he's lying next to me like this.

Even though we are fooling with each other, we haven't had sex yet. Even though I'm mostly the type to jump right at it -claim what I want and need, I just can't bring myself to tie myself to this man. I know that if we do it, he will come back for more than just my love. So instead he sleeps over for the sake of company. We both need it, and even if he's being such a weak idiot, I can't just send him home alone –especially not in the kind of state he usually is in. Besides, it's the alone part that is the cause of all of this.

That is why I never send him home when he arrives on my door; he's so alone, and right now I'm all that he's got. I also have these stupid feelings for him, and that makes it so much harder to walk forwards and leave him behind in the past.

He's so beautiful.

I guess that I hope he'll stop soon. After all, I love him so; I love his red hair, love his brown, brown eyes, his face, his body… his name.

Sasori.

The only thing I can't stand is that damned thing he's using and his twisted mind that so daringly holds on to the idea of this all being quite alright.

_Escaping. _

That was what he had told me when I asked him why he was ruins everything; his life, his family, his friend, himself... and me too. He breaks me every time he goes back to that.

I reach out with my hand and gently move it across his soft cheek. He stirs slightly and I stop all of my movements. A small smile makes its way onto my face and I lean closer to him. My lips meet his forehead and some of the red strands of hair tickle my nose. I love the feeling of his hair. It's soft and usually smells nice. Tonight is doesn't. Instead it bears a dark and disgusting smell. I don't like that, and even if I tell him, he'll just shrug it right away and keep doing it.

"Are you awake, darling, yeah?"

He murmurs something that I can't quite make out and turns around until his back is facing me. I wonder if he's still up in the clouds or if he's already out of it and back; He was so gone when he got here it's amazing that he even found his way to my place. It's even more amazing that he isn't afraid of me taking any kind of advantage of him. Or maybe that's what he wants – maybe he's hoping for me to save his sorry ass? No, I can't believe that.

Broken and vulnerable and weak, that's what he is, especially when he's been out with those other kids, but he would never ask for anyone's help. Sasori don't even need that when he's all fine and dandy; He's strong and confident and knows exactly what he wants and when he wants it. It's so weird that someone like him can change and be a completely different person when he's out there with those _friends_ of his.

It's also sick.

It's sick because I like both sides of him. I love to take care of him when he's so fucked up. That certainly is wrong. It may be alright to care for him, but if that means that he has to be so down-the-drain then it shouldn't be something I would want.

"You're so stubborn!" I whine softly as I reach out for him again. My fingers trail over his uncovered back. He shivers, and I can see his skin begin to cover up in goose bumps -cute goose bumps. Now, I'm not exactly sure how goose bumps can be cute, but they sure are when they're Sasori's.

He doesn't utter a word. He never does after a night like that, so I've kind of stopped expecting it. I don't know for sure, but I think that he's a bit ashamed of himself. I can't really say that he shouldn't be. I would have been ashamed of myself as well if I'd suddenly shown up at my boyfriend's door in such a state. Well... almost-boyfriend. We are far from getting together officially -in fact, it seems we're just getting further and further away from that goal.

It's not weird that we are since I'm the only one who's really been fighting.

Sasori turns back to me, this time his eyes are open. I stare into the deep pool of brown and narrow my eyebrows at the sight that meets me. His eyes are unfocused and slightly relaxed. Even though he is smiling at me, he looks so bored. I totally loath that; I hate that he can look so indifferent at me, who he wants to be his one and only.

"I... I'm not stubborn." he replies, his voice giving off the same carefree vibe as his still, half lidded eyes. They're always half lidded, but not this much. His voice usually holds more life as well.

It's sad to see him like this; Broken.

I wait for a few minutes before I say anything more. I need to see how long he can concentrate and focus on my face.

To my disappointment, it takes him about thirteen seconds to shift his gaze from me and to the ceiling above us. He always looks at the white painted wood, even more than he looks at me. I hate that as well. When I think about it, I hate more about him than I love.

Deciding to be serious now, I tell him, "Then you need to be making a choice, yeah."

For me, this is no ultimatum. It's an easy choice for me.

Unfortunately, Sasori only have two things in his life; Me, and that mistake he just can't seem to stop using. Sasori lost his parents when he was very young. It was sheer luck that he still had his grandmother back then, but she passed away a few year ago. That was when it all began. He lost everything and gained nothing.

Sometimes I understand his misery, or at least the misery he used to have. Now he has me, so I can't really pity him anymore.

"Deidara," he begins, voice a bit insecure, which is quite new to me.

"I'll stop."

"You've told me that hundreds of times before, Sasori." I say, giving a soft sigh. I guess it's stupid of me to ask him to choose when he's promised me that we will survive, just the two of us so many times before. I bet this time is no different.

The only way he can ever prove anything to me is through actions.

"Can we do this when I'm not feeling so light headed?" he asks, closing his eyes to prove his point. I don't know what it is like, so I glare at him and turn around. I don't want to see him before morning. I know he's better then, but he'll still give the same answer, I know it.

Why can't he just choose?

* * *

By the time I wake up, Sasori is already out of bed. I feel fear strike through me when I can't hear him downstairs. Without pulling on anything but my boxers (yes, I do sleep without clothes on. I feel free then) I leave my room to search the house.

I find him sitting by the kitchen table, staring out of the window. For a moment I believe that he's not down to earth yet, but then I hear him whimper softly. He's definitely crying.

Does he always cry while I sleep?

I move over to kneel in front of him, but by the time I get there, he's trying to wipe all of his tears away. Of course he' unsuccessful. My presence actually makes him cry even harder. I was right then; He is ashamed of himself. That is a good thing. Maybe he regrets it as well. If he does, then maybe he has a chance in this world as well.

"Sasori," I coo and take his hands in mine, leading them away from his face and into his naked lap. He rarely sleeps in anything either.

My eyes automatically drift down to take a quick look (I just can't help my hormones and urge to see all of him), but I notice something completely different from his pack. His arms are cut up. They bear no deep or huge cuts, as if the cutter was too afraid to go through with it, so they will probably heal up alright. The fact that he actually cut himself though is very, very bad. Is he sad? Ashamed and regretful? Maybe he's just miserable, even with me here.

I do hope not.

I look back up to meet his eyes, but he's been way ahead of me and closed them already. For a second I almost think that he's afraid of showing me the Sasori that I already know.

Then he speaks, but it's really more like a whisper than anything, "you usually sleep to around ten."

I can't help but to smile. Even like this he's so adorable. Is it wrong to think that your almost-boyfriend is beautiful when he's in pain?

"I missed your body next to mine, yeah. I couldn't find you. You scared me, darling." I lean up slightly to kiss his forehead.

He pulls away from my touch. His sudden, unusual actions surprise me a lot. Sasori has never ever pulled away from my touch, so I can't really help but to feel a little bit hurt by that. Have I done something wrong? Does he remember that I got mad last night?

"I do want to stop, Deidara." he says and finally opens his eyes so that I can truly see into his lovely, but shattered soul. It truly is broken, that wonderful soul; his eyes are puffy and red, and his soul is wounded. It's not like I can see it or anything, but I feel it; I like to believe that my empathy is really, really good. My powers fail me most times, however, which can be quite inconvenient. Fortunately, I am never wrong about Sasori.

"I know," I whisper and lean over to press my lips to his for a second. This time he allows me to do it, apparently not afraid of me anymore. That makes me happy. "I wish there were anything I could do, yeah."

"I'll go there, for you." Sasori's words surprise me more than anything in the world ever could. At first I didn't quite get it, but then I remember that I once tried to make him go to there, but he refused, telling him that he wouldn't like it.

"Really?" I ask with sudden smile gracing my lips, "you really will, love?"

"As long as you promise to be here when I get back. Do you?"

He's so insecure that it's cute.

"Of course, yeah!"

"Well, say it then." he demands, frowning lightly. The expression doesn't really look serious with those red puffy eyes, but I know him well enough to not joke about this. Well, at least I hope he's not joking about it. I know that one can never really trust these kinds of people, even if it's a loved one.

"I promise. I'll be here, and I'll visit you whenever I'm allowed to." I assure him. I can no longer stop my grin; I'm just too happy. He's actually going there -going to get better. He's trying to choose me! I promise myself right here that when he's done there, we will move away to some other place, where we don't know anyone.

"Then I'll do it. For us."

I kiss him right there and then, and we just can't seem to break a part.

The rest of the day is spent in bed.

* * *

If you ever wonder how it all turned out, we never ended up moving. In fact, I never saw Sasori again.

As I sit in my house with my husband, I can't help but to remember that I ruined everything. I remember the rehab calling me one Saturday morning. They tried to stay calm throughout the call, but I could easily pick up on the sadness and panic. It immediately scared me.

It'd been a week since Sasori had left. I visited him as often as I possibly could, but I don't think it was enough for the man who came to sleep with me every night. Despite this, he had been doing very well, trying his best just so he could be released and go back.

I had told him about my plans to take him away with me to another country. It had cheered him up, so I even talked about marriage. I would have liked that even now, actually, despite the fact that I am married.

I had bought a ring after I'd seen his reaction and I had planned on giving it to him the next time I was visiting. However, the day before I was supposed to, they called me.

"_He was allowed outside... very happy... had been waiting for this... hoped to see you... marriage... out too fast... car... didn't see him... very sorry... do you want to see him?"_

I never could bring myself to go.

I regret it to this day,

because I can only see his ugly grave, and not his beautiful face.


	12. The end

**Hi everyone,**

**I know that I've been a little «away» lately. Unfortunately, it looks like that isn't going to change. **

**For a year now I've been having troubles writing; I haven't had enough motivation throughout the year, and to be honest, I haven't received that many reviews that make me feel good about writing. I keep on thinking that I'm not doing a good job, and I've been thinking that I can't write for a while too, so now... now I just can't do it anymore.**

**I am able to come up with ideas, but as soon as I think of starting to type them down I get stuck thinking that, "no... what am I doing? What a ridiculous idea, no one will like that." **

**So I'm leaving this world – the anime fan fiction world. **

**I may be returning some day, but I feel like I'm growing out of this world and that growing out is right for me. **

**So, thanks for everything. **


End file.
